1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for monitoring of biological activity, and more particularly to a medical hard disk drive monitor to be implanted in a patient for gathering and monitoring of the patient's medical information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advances in medical science are now making possible treatments for many diseases and disabilities which would have been impossible before. Accurate diagnosis is crucial for treatment in most medical situations, and accumulation of data is nearly always a pre-requisite to accurate diagnosis. Certain medical conditions require accumulation of data over a long period of time in order to identify patterns in symptoms or trends in biological parameters which may be monitored, such as heart rate, blood pressure, enzyme levels in the blood stream, etc. This accumulated data over the course of many days, weeks, or even years must be collected and organized for analysis. With the continuing miniaturization of data storage devices, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), it has become possible to implant data storage devices into a patient's body, so that data from implanted sensors can be more easily collected. The ever-expanding capacity of these data storage devices means that data can be gathered for longer and longer periods without removal or replacement of the HDD.
Prior medical HDD monitors have been found to have certain limitations and to lack certain desirable features. In particular, it would be desirable that since the device is implanted in the user's body that it be provided with a power source which is easily recharged without subjecting the user to unnecessary surgery. It is also desirable that the data collected and transmitted by the medical HDD monitor would be encrypted, to ensure the user's privacy. Another desirable feature is that the HDD monitor would have an included mirrored HDD to make sure that the data, which may literally be a matter of life and death to the user, is held in a back-up copy. An additional desirable feature is that the medical HDD monitor would be sound-proofed, to provide the user with privacy, and to avoid occasional embarrassment. It is also desirable that the medical HDD would be provided with a system for tracking the user's whereabouts, in case of a medical emergency. Another desirable feature would be that the medical HDD be prevented from shocks and concussions by a shock protection system. A further desirable feature would be for the medical HDD monitor to be provided with an electrical grounding system to protect the medical HDD monitor, so that in case of exposure to high voltage or current spikes, perhaps while the user is being resuscitated by a defibrillation device, the medical HDD is not damaged. Also, it would be desirable that the medical HDD monitor be equipped with a signaling device that could alert either the user or medical personnel in case of a detected medical emergency or condition.
Thus there is a need for a medical HDD monitor which would be protected from intrusion by encryption of information, would also be available in a redundant mode, would have transmission signals in the radio frequency range, would be fabricated with sound-proofing materials, would be equipped to communicate with satellite communication signals via the public GPS frequencies and protocol, would also be available with materials and electronics that adequately ground the drive from exposure to high voltage or current spikes, would be easily rechargeable with minimal disturbance to the user, and which is also protected from mechanical shocks and concussions.